


Love, Buck

by kitkat0723



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And they show him he's loved right back, Buck doing nice things for the fire fam, Buck shows his family they are loved, Fluffy, Love Bombs, Not Beta Read, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: The early morning cool air whipped at his face as he moved towards his jeep, climbing in and finally taking a sip of his coffee before pulling out of the parking lot. He had a couple of places to hit before the sun rose and he wanted to make sure he got all of them.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Love, Buck

**Author's Note:**

> I was "Love Bombing" People today and decided I wanted Buck to do the same. The fire fam shows up for Buck the way he shows up for them. 
> 
> Love Bomb(ing) - Messaging or showing love to your friends and family. Generally, a message or text but can include gifts too. Showing your appreciation for someone being in your life. 
> 
> Enjoy! And Happy Valentine's Day

The bedside alarm let out a single shrill beep! Before a hand smacked down on it, effectively silencing it. Buck tossed his covers back and scrubbed a hand down his face before rising from the bed and tracking across the floor to the bathroom. Splashing cold water on his face to wake him up enough to dress and head downstairs, he patted his face dry, then pulled the jeans from where they rested on the shelf, pulling them up on his hips. Grabbing his hoodie, he exited the bathroom and moved down the stairs, grabbing the cup of iced coffee he made himself the night before out of the refrigerator, then stepping over to snag his keys off the hook. The early morning cool air whipped at his face as he moved towards his jeep, climbing in and finally taking a sip of his coffee before pulling out of the parking lot. He had a couple of places to hit before the sun rose and he wanted to make sure he got all of them.

  
When he pulled his car up to Maddie and Chim’s building, he popped the trunk, grabbed the coffee’s from their carrier, then rounded the jeep. Grabbing what he needed he silently shut the trunk so as not to wake anyone up. He let himself into the apartment, setting the box he carried on the counter before pulling stuff out from inside. He sat the bear for his niece on the counter, followed by the roses for his sister. Putting the bottle of the Tequila down, Buck pulled the shot glass he’d picked up and put it next to it. Once he arranged everything again, he placed the card in front and left the coffee in front before leaving.

  
His next stop was Bobby and Athena’s. Sneaking up on a cop might not have been the best thing to do, but he wanted his family to feel loved. Instead of leaving the box like he originally planned, he took the kitchen “cake” he’d made after seeing one online and many trials and errors, and placed it on the front steps, making sure to put Harry and May’s gifts, flowers, and a new video game, with their names on them on top. He knew Bobby would be the first one up to see it.

  
Stopping for more coffee, he headed for Hen and Karen’s. The stuffed floppy-eared Bunny for Nia made handling things a little difficult but he managed to get everything up the porch steps, and placed it on the doormat. Hen probably didn’t want anything else to read, but he figured the audiobook set of her textbooks for school would be used, if only for something to fall asleep to. Karen would likely get a kick out of the “How to make rock candy” set Denny got and hopefully loved her new book.

  
The sun was starting to get higher in the sky as Buck let himself into Eddie’s house, carrying the last box. He sipped from the coffee he picked up for himself after draining his own and sat the box on the kitchen counter. At home in the Diaz kitchen, Buck got to work. By the time he’d attached the last balloon to Christopher’s chair, the boy was walking down the hallway. When Christopher saw the decorations, he moved towards Buck, swinging his arms around Buck’s middle, trying to squeeze him. “Hey, Christopher. Happy Valentine’s Day.”    
Christopher grinned, then stepped away. “Happy Valentine’s Day. Did you do all this for us?”    
Buck crouched down, but it was no longer that far of a distance, the boy had a growth spurt and was gaining inches faster than he could keep up. “I did. I wanted to show you how much I love having you and your dad in my life.”    
Buck stood back up and stepped over to the stove, pulling the last of the French toast off the stove. Christopher was still marveling at the table decorations as Buck plated food and placed it on the table. Then turned to clean up. Christopher was just picking up his fork when Eddie stepped in, his hair messy from sleep. He looked around the room, eyes going wide.    
“What’s all this?” Eddie asked, even as he accepted the coffee Buck held out.    
“Something nice for you and Christopher to enjoy.” He wiped his hands on the dishtowel he pulled from his belt loops, tossing it into the open washer.    
Stepping over, he grabbed the last bit of his coffee and started the dishwasher. “See you later.”    
Eddie walked out behind him. “You’re not staying?”    
Buck turned around, shook his head. “Breakfast was for you and Christopher. I’m going home to sleep. I hit everyone, saving you two for last.”    
Eddie’s eyes popped wide. “You made everyone breakfast and decorated their houses?”    
Buck laughed, shaking his head. “No, I only decorated for Christopher and you. But everyone else got a surprise. Now I’m going home to sleep and enjoy my day off. Happy Valentine’s Day Eddie. Bye Christopher!” Buck called and stepped through the door.

  
By the time Buck stepped back through his own apartment door, he was exhausted. The coffee he consumed, only waking him up slightly. Kicking off his slides, he moved up the stairs and shucked out of his jeans before falling face down onto his bed, pulling the covers up over him and falling right back into sleep. He woke up hours later and headed for a real shower, and his stomach growling. Contemplating the food he could prep for the week, he stopped short on the stairs. All down his dining table were gift baskets, and drawings from the kids, and cards.   
He moved down the stairs, pulling one of the tags from the gift basket. It simply said, “With Love.” He picked up one of the cards from the kids and had to wipe away a tear as they drew him in his firefighter gear, and a giant heart card. He grabbed his phone and pulled up the 118 group chat and typed out a simple, _Thank you._   
He got much of the same back. Buck felt all the love his family had returned to him, making his heart full. When he went to start cooking, it was with a smile on his face, knowing he had family who loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day. Come scream at me on Tumblr @Kitkat0723


End file.
